Some imaging devices (e.g. digital still cameras) are known to automatically identify image-capturing environments and control the imaging mechanism using setting values corresponding to the identified image-capturing environments (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
A digital camera according to Patent Literature 1 converts acquired one-screen RGB (Red, Green, and Blue) data to HSV (Hue, Saturation Chroma, Brightness Lightness Value) data, automatically identifies the image-capturing environment based on the distributions of the Hue data and the Saturation Chroma data, and controls the imaging mechanism using the setting values according to the identification result.
An electronic camera according to Patent Literature 2 automatically identifies the image-capturing environment based on the posture of the imaging lens in a swing direction, the brightness of the acquired image, and the imaging distance that have been detected using a sensor, and controls the imaging mechanism using the setting values corresponding to the identification result.
As described above, the cameras according to Patent Literatures 1 and 2 automatically identify the image-capturing environment and controls the imaging mechanism using the setting values according to the identification result, and consequently, the user does not need to perform detailed setting.